The Administrative Core will provide executive oversight and administrative support for all of the projects and cores that comprise the Genomics of Acute Myelogenous Leukemia (GAML) Program Project Grant. The goal ofthe Administrative Core is to monitor the activities of all ofthe program components, to comply with all local and federal guideline for grant administration, and to facilitate communication and collaboration among the program members. Accordingly, the specific aims of the Administrative Core are as follows: Specific Aim 1: We will facilitate communication and collaboration among investigators. Specific Aim 2: We will provide administrative oversight and support for all projects and cores. Specific Aim 3: We will provide budgetary management for all projects and cores. Specific Aim 4: We will coordinate all GAML PPG-related meetings, including ad hoc visits from External Advisory Board members.